


Home

by Mimzy_Whimzy



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimzy_Whimzy/pseuds/Mimzy_Whimzy
Summary: Xemnas and the Organization were defeated. Sora and Riku had made it back to the islands from the Realm of Darkness.  Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy were waiting.But they weren't the only ones waiting.Sora returns to his childhood home.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So-- Hi! This is my first work. Short and sweet, I think.

They did it.

They made it home.

The sun was setting now on the play island. Sora, Riku and Kairi had taken their spots on the Paopu tree to watch the sun sink beyond the horizon. Just like they used to do before.

Before everything. Before the Island fell to darkness, before Sora had made two journeys looking for his friends and making new ones.

How long had it even been? Since the three of them had been together like this? A year? Or surely more. Riku and Kairi have changed, grown up since he last saw them, and surely he has too.

But none of that really mattered in this moment. This perfect, quiet moment watching as the last of the sun's rays sank below the horizon, his two best friends by his side.

No one really knew what they were going to do now. They had no missions. No more Organization to track down. No battles to be won. They could laugh and talk again with no worries. But eventually they had to move. They couldn't just stay on the play island the whole night.

They didn't discuss it. Sora tried not to think about it as they all crowded into the few rowboats by the dock and set off toward the lights of the main island.

Time seemed to slow and speed up all at once. It took an eternity but when the boat hit the sand as they arrived, Sora could have sworn it should have taken longer.

It didn't hit him yet as they walked up the beach.

Not as they waved Kairi off at the fork in the path.

Not when he opened the worn wooden gate that felt way too short to be the one he remembered.

It still didn't hit him as he walked up the small step to the front door.

The front door of _his house_.

It hit him then.

He stopped right there on the front step. Frozen. He felt cold. There was a sick feeling in his stomach. He sucked in a startled breath as a hand touched his shoulder, he hadn’t even realized he wasn’t breathing. 

It was Goofy, his hand a gentle warmth on his shoulder. That's right. his friends are here. With them here he could do anything.

Sora took a deep breath, looking behind Goofy toward the house that was just as familiar as his own. He saw Riku there, the King by his side. Standing in much the same position as Sora was, hesitating on the front step. Probably just as scared.

Sora turned back toward the door. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

And he knocked.

The moments that existed between the knock and the sound of someone fumbling with the lock were small, but felt so large. Sora was sure he was shaking.

It was irrational, this was his house. It was his _Mom._ He had nothing to be scared of. Even still, he was.

Then, finally, but also too soon, the door opened. And, seeing him, the woman froze in the doorway. She was the same as he remembered, if just a little shorter, due to his own growth no doubt. Had it really been that long? Yea. He supposed it had.

It was hard to form the words. There was so much he needed to say. So many feelings and worries he'd repressed over the duration of his journeys. It took effort to get his tongue to cooperate, and more effort still for his voice to come to him.

"H-hi. Mom." He could finally choke out the semblance of a greeting. He watched as tears started pooling in her eyes, prompting his own vision to blur. "I'm back." He forced a smile, blinking tears away.

For a second after he spoke, nothing happened. Then all at once he was in his mother's arms again. There were warm, familiar fingers carding through his hair. Just the way she used to. He could smell the detergent she used on her clothes, the same scent she always used. Could feel her heartbeat against his own. 

He was crying. But she was too. And that was okay. 

He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sora is home!! 
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed!   
> 
> 
> I don't know what else to put here. Thank you for reading!


End file.
